


Kneeling at the Altar

by fallenstarace



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Biting, Body Worship, Crossdressing, Excuse Me? Chrollumi can be vaguely soft beneath all that dirty smut? Do explain., Lingerie, M/M, Mild Blood, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenstarace/pseuds/fallenstarace
Summary: In that moment, the thought of coming undone at the hands of this man, of the one Illumi chose to let devour him, was so depraved—so obscene and unbecoming of him. If Silva had known what his eldest child had been dabbling in, he wouldn't be too happy. Sure, assassins were not allowed to have 'friends', especially not ones like Chrollo Lucilfer, but there was nothing said about bedmates—about worshipers.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	Kneeling at the Altar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read this extensive labour of love! This fanfiction began as a roleplay my dear friend polkadottie and I wrote together and compiled! To be honest, I couldn't ask for a better person to muse Chrollo. <3 However, after much editing on my behalf, here is our masterpiece! *chef's kiss* I hope you enjoy this Chrollumi smut as much as we do! We crave more of it in our lives.
> 
> Also! If you like reading fics with music, I highly recommend our Chrollumi playlist! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7E8ZTUzLcbX4PT94RsyvWo?si=qLt83oDNRNSFC7_m2cDmPA

Although his hands had been long since dirtied, Chrollo Lucilfer claimed to be a man of refined tastes. While being a mass murderer, infamous for heinous crime upon crime, that never stopped him from obtaining a love of culture, literature, and the finer things. In fact, those closest to him also considered their boss as a dignified individual with a jaded yet enlightened perspective of the world.

This was especially the case when it involved taking on a potential partner. He was picky, to say the least, as most of the other members knew by now. The leader of the Phantom Troupe tended to be more fixated on his studies, heists, and threats against his men than to even begin considering romantic involvement. It was preferred that he not have anyone who would make such a significant impact anyways, as he concerned himself with developing a weakness as a result, thus leaving him to his own devices for quite some time.

But then Illumi Zoldyck became part of the Phantom Troupe, forcing him to lose the very same doctrine he took pride in. Sure, Chrollo was familiar with the Zoldyck family, considering his history with the Zoldycks and the fact that Kalluto was also among their ranks, but the elder sibling...he was a whole other enigma on top of being part of that famous assassin family. 

As time passed for him to grow familiar with the newest member, Chrollo developed a new heist: steal his heart—right out of him, if he had to. That is, if Illumi had one to begin with.

It was rare for him to have a moment alone, as most of the time, there was always at least one other person around to ensure his safety. As for now, though, he had retreated to his own private quarters back at their most recent hideout—a quiet, quaint space with plenty of reading material stacked tall; thick, stone walls that towered over them; and the soft, always-illuminating presence of candle glow. It was efficient for him as a place of refuge, especially after the issues that had taken place with the Chain User.

Considering those issues, if it hadn’t been for the loss of one of his comrades, Illumi may not have joined them. Losing Uvogin, the most powerful in their ranks, was a devastating loss for the leader of the Spiders, that was for certain, but fate seemed to reel him in a new opportunity to find and accept another Zoldyck into their ragtag family of bandits.

At least that was his initial intention, before these unexpected feelings got involved.

“Still alive in here?”

Well, speak of the devil, and he shall appear, the new #11 having slipped inside the room before finding a seat on the edge of his desk, just as he often did when he demanded Chrollo’s immediate attention. The assassin remained perched in silence like a regal figure in the candlelight, waiting to be regarded—graceful but dangerous in the same note.

The troupe leader knew better than to give in right away.

“Can I help you, Illumi?”

“I'm free for the evening. Completed my work early and have eliminated my target. Am I not welcome?”

“Hmm, no, you are. I just wanted to overlook my anthology and make decisions for the Troupe's new mission.” His gaze not once lifted from the page he was on, knowing that if he looked over at Illumi, those ‘decisions’ would go out the window. Considering their routine, Chrollo was fully aware by this point, the younger assassin would arrive, slip into something more comfortable (likely to prepare the leader for his fall from grace), and await for him to notice.

As he had learned well, Illumi Zoldyck was living cyanide, concealed beneath a pretty package for him to unwrap and consume; not once since their first union had he become any less intoxicating. He clouded his mind with tactics that only a professional could execute with such precision without as much as a smile on his face.

And that was where the most problematic aspect of Chrollo’s infatuation had taken root.

When he finally chose to glance upward, he found himself only slightly relieved. Thankfully, for Chrollo's sake, the garment was less revealing than some of the other garb he had collected for Illumi to parade around in—a green silken robe, the thin, opaque fabric cloaking and falling around him in an ethereal manner to cascade off the black walnut desk and onto the floor, tied tight around his slender waist with a ribbon sash to match. However, while less risqué, it didn't leave much to the imagination, either, allowing those long, pale legs to peek out as he settled in. 

“Tending to your own plans of action then, I see. People like you and I never truly stop a day's work. We gain enjoyment where it's given, but we also enjoy our occupations far too much for our own good. But I would call that practical, not a deterrent.” Illumi paused thoughtfully, brushing a finger to his lip in thought. “Might that be why I find myself in your office over and over? Do I enjoy the fact that we walk the same bloodied path? Perhaps.”

Such a shame that Chrollo's hard efforts to maintain focus had gone to waste for now. However, Illumi was currently far more of a fascinating distraction than looking through his collection, and with that revelation in mind, the book fell shut in his hands. “Probably, to be honest. Think about it. You and I are from a different world than others. This is what we do—work hard trying to get what we want.” Chrollo set his gaze upon the hypnotic stare of the other dangerous male. Already, those cold, dead irises, of which he's come to appreciate, were locked on him; a soft chuckle escaped him at this realization. “You do have a point, though. We don't often have time to do other things outside of work. Therefore, yes, to answer your question, I do appreciate your company, but…” The thief was hesitant to admit that Illumi’s presence was actually _very_ welcomed, thus trying not to make things too awkward in the process. “...you make it hard to focus.”

The way Illumi often peered at him was given a new light since the dawn of his entry as #11—nowhere near being the same as when they were only _business partners from a distance_. It was a look that spoke multitudes of his personal, unexplained intrigue with the Phantom Troupe leader.

Ah. If only it was easier to translate.

“Do I?” A brow lifted. “Am I that much of a distraction to you?” One long leg crossed over the other as he absent-mindedly tugged along the collar of the sage green robe, finally reverting his glance. “That's a dangerous piece of information to admit to me, Chrollo, no matter how closely our paths have intermingled, as of recent. Don't forget that I'm still just as dangerous as I was before this _arrangement_.”

Chrollo provided him with a smirk before lifting the book to eye level once more. Over their time spent, he clearly enjoyed that Illumi brought something to the table that was more than simply resourceful. Illumi's mind worked differently from most. Albeit his social skills lacked exceedingly, it was refreshing to have someone on the same level of cognition, if not beyond his own. Sure, Illumi was more of a murder machine than he could fathom to be, but that murder machine had its own doctrines to follow—its own purposes and passions to process.

The aesthetic that came from such elegant and effeminate disposition was an additional perk, of which Chrollo couldn't help but get his fill, but that was a whole other story.

“I am fully aware of this. That’s why you’re a great asset to me. As far as being distracting is concerned, though, I must say. Green really _is_ your color.” While he knew complimenting Illumi meant more to him than the assassin, he still chose to make an attempt of flattery. He ran his thumb against the silken robe with a gentle sweep, admiring how the deep colour complemented the thighs it caressed before reopening his tome. With such a temptation before him, he chose to have control in this moment and continue observing the collective.

At least that's what he hoped.

“Green is best for concealing one's self when hunting. It's a habit I've learned in application.” He soon unfurled the folded leg to plant a foot on one of Chrollo's thighs, toes curling to latch onto the fabric. “On the topic of green garments, I'm beginning to question your motives. You've been adding to your wardrobe, as this one's new. Since I seem to be the only one adorning myself, I can't seem to explain why you would do that when I told you that I cannot accept your gifts.” The corners of Illumi's eyes sharpened as a fingernail stabbed into the current page's surface, firm enough to push the book downward. “I'm not your concubine, Chrollo.”

Ah, he'd caught onto that, had he?

With a sigh, Chrollo slumped back in his chair, turning his focus back towards the pale man. “I can’t help that I enjoy beautiful clothing and beautiful people that decide to take them out to wear them.” Extending his grasp, he soothingly collects Illumi’s hand from his book, stroking it fondly as he spoke. “It’s not a gift if I buy them for _my_ closet, Illumi. However, being that you’re making a complaint, I have my own retort.”

Suddenly, the thief snatched him by the wrist with notable force, pulling him forward and yanking him off his desk. Face to face, Chrollo appeared slightly more intense, which caused Illumi's facial expression to have the slightest bit of change—a shift into momentary surprise at being forced to stand before the leader of the Phantom Troupe. “Do you think I would normally let anyone touch my most precious of books and let them live to say they have?” Pulling him closer, still staring into the abyss of those orbs, he decided to ask yet another question, nowhere near as threatening. “Tell me, Illumi, would I let you do the things you do if I considered you a mere concubine of mine?”

And with that, a kiss befell that brutal hand as a soft apology for his need to prove a point.

“Ah. Yes. Can't forget how testy that makes you. Or how decent of a liar you are. Lucky I’ve chosen not to pull a weapon on you for that stunt.” Illumi flexed his fingers as his hand remained in his grasp, still not entirely phased by such a display of dominance. “Dropping the subject; I do enjoy your tastes, regardless. What interests me more is that it would be attractive if you tried to kill me for such a matter as touching your precious pages. You see, your murderous intent would be more than enough of an arousing feature, but I seriously believe you wouldn't be capable of going through with it.”

The lanky yet athletic form of the long-haired male broke the remaining distance between them, rewarding Chrollo's dominant gesture by draping himself along his lap. Both legs lifted themselves over one arm rest to lock the leader in place as his free hand cradled the side of his neck. “The thing is…” he began, leaning in and muttering his response. “You find me too interesting right now. As far as you're concerned, I'm your new toy assassin, here for you to dress down and partake in. You wouldn't want to be rid of me before discovering the various features I possess.” His thumb soon dragged down the center of the thief's throat, forehead coming to rest at the other man's temple as he continued to speak. “If I'm wrong, tell me, and I'll see myself out.”

Oh, did he ever know how to push a man's buttons. The book dissipated without a second thought the moment the eldest of the Zoldyck children went in for what he deemed as _the kill_ . Chrollo hissed at the contact, the touch of Illumi’s thumb on his throat making the air become thicker as he pictured one possible result for how this scenario could be acted out. He was certain this lethal _homme fatale_ could easily crush his windpipe with one solid maneuver, which normally would shake people to the core with unadulterated fear.

In his case, however, he would _gladly_ let it happen.

Chrollo's own arousal was brought to life by the idea of meeting his end at the hands of this breathtakingly violent creature, the man choosing to embrace Illumi’s strength and brutal presence as he reflected on what carnage was left behind during the assassin's previous missions and personal assignments. The concept of it all was far too good to let go. Therefore, Chrollo allowed him to initiate this game of cat and mouse, not perturbed in the least with playing the cat chasing a taste of that mercilessness.

“Must you always be right?” The thief slightly shifted about in his chair to become more comfortable, one hand extending to clutch the jutted hip of the slender male and trailing it up and down one side of his silk-covered thigh, the other grasping at his jawline.

Surprisingly, Illumi reacted well to being touched, chin drawing along Chrollo's palm as he murmurs out a warm hum from the caress along his side. There it was—that was what he wanted; _undivided recognition_. Amusement from winning him over was vaguely expressed by squinting and curling one corner of his mouth upward. “Of course I'm right! I'm observant enough to take note of how the mind works from a professional stance. I wouldn't be a manipulator if I didn't know how to manipulate, just like how I wouldn't be an assassin if I didn't know various ways to kill.”

His hand pulled away from Chrollo's throat, nails snagging into the man's jaw to create a mirror effect as the tip of his tongue flitted against the awaiting mouth, quite certainly another tactic of maintaining his attention. “You may enjoy being a scholar, but to be truthful, you're quite the open book to me.” His teeth nipped at his bottom lip. “A book with many weathered pages and many eloquent words upon them. Do you realize how entertaining it is for me to unravel them from the cover? You're hiding your feral tendencies from the others beneath a calm face—from all but me. It's fun to see how far I can take it.”

Well, Illumi had won... _somewhat_ . Chrollo may have discarded any chance of finishing his plans for the day, but he wasn't surrendering control just yet. “ _That’s_ a dangerous thing to ask for. Who knows how far it will go? Do you think you can handle the repercussions for pushing me over the edge?” He buried his face into the crease of Illumi’s neck, brushing his lips against the milky skin to simultaneously leave kisses and nibbles in their wake. “What if you don’t like what you find beyond that? What will the _skilled manipulator_ do?” he asked, smugly teasing him all the way. Bite marks, albeit not as deep as they could be, began to blossom along the pliable surface of Illumi's throat, the pinkened flesh bared without hesitation or remorse. While his facial expression didn't particularly show it, the other male's body reacted well to what affections were given to it.

Little did he know, Chrollo was seeking an opening and had found it right then and there. In one swift motion, he pried Illumi off his lap and dropped him harshly on his back along the surface of the desk with a thunk. This allowed him to leverage a new position between his legs. To his pleasure, his thighs, one bare and one still covered by the robe, subconsciously cradled around his hips. From that angle, he could see the flush pinkening along the assassin’s skin in the candle's radiance, as his lustful intentions were now being met.

Leaning down closer, he settled in on top, licking the outer shell of Illumi’s ear to whisper out taunting words. “Would you kill me? Or torture me? Make me beg and watch me, as you say, _unravel_ in front of you?” He growled out his words deeply, softly, as his teeth clamped on the lobe of the other’s ear.

“Hearing you say it like that takes all the fun out of it, you know.” The wet sounds in his ear canal and the clamp of teeth made his body unconsciously flinch as he stared at the ceiling above, his hum in thought akin to the sound of blank radio transmission. “I can't enjoy myself if you're already anticipating me killing you. But then again, that just means you need to _not_ disappoint me and do your worst while you have the advantage.” One hand extended to run his fingers through the neatly slicked-back hair that was just as dark as his own, guiding Chrollo to proceed with his administration. “I'm here, after all, lying beneath you—easily accessible. I would have removed you from me—better yet, I would have never stepped inside this room, if I had no desire to become the willing mosquito who set foot into your web.” Illumi's eyes gleamed with a vague sign of life as they once more rested themselves upon the other man. “But don't forget, 'Spider', you may bite, but I'm just as much of a bloodsucker as you; I'm not afraid to taste its sweetness on my tongue.”

What he said swam in Chrollo's head like fish in an aquarium, leaving the boss of the spiders to sink within his own building lust. Once the leader debatably regained his composure, he grabbed the robe’s belt and untied it, as if Illumi was a gift to be unwrapped. Eager to see what was underneath, not realizing how rough he was being, he accidentally ripped the garment, a frustrated groan muffled against Illumi’s neck. “I’ll take care of that later.”

“I'd be fine with you tearing into _me_ like that,” the other mused in a manner to reference the damaged robe, releasing his grip to prop himself on his elbows. The torn fabric didn’t seem to perturb him in the least, and from this fluid motion, the garment slid down his arms and revealed the remainder of the slim form, once hidden by thicker material.

Not quite ready to pause, Chrollo sank his teeth into the other’s neck without response, sucking as hard as he could before running his hot tongue over the spots in a halfhearted attempt to soothe the lovebites he created. Once the first deep bite was made, Illumi knew for certain that he had succeeded in gaining the favour he sought out, all while each lap on his skin made him twitch and dig his nails deeper into his scalp—a silent beckon to proceed with such frenzied gestures. Feeling the man's weight upon him as he lay pressed flat upon the desk was a welcome feeling, ankles hooked together to draw him in and keep him there for the moment.

“Tell me, Mosquito,” Chrollo finally gasped out, releasing his lips from the pulse thrumming beneath the flesh, “how thirsty are you?”

It was then that Chrollo drew back to marvel at the mess he made so that he might also shed himself of the leather barely clinging to his own body, but as soon as he moved upright, he stopped in his tracks. This was because he ended up receiving an even more enthralling surprise: a pristine view of what laid in wait for him, adorned in a black lace tank and green silk shorts. Half of Illumi's long hair found its way over one shoulder as the rest was swept down his back; all of it was considered as an offering for his touch alone.

The whole sight was immaculate.

Chrollo did not lie when he claimed to be a man who enjoyed the beautiful things in life. In that moment, he realized quickly that statement now included the doll-eyed assassin.

“How thirsty am I? What a question to ask of me. I'm always thirsty for blood.” Illumi’s legs were pulled apart from the force applied to them, head tilting upward as he plucked the sleeves from his arms to fully remove the robe. “As for the extent—for you, at this moment?” One hand then caressed the Troupe leader's chest, scraping dagger-sharp nails down it to leave his own mark. “I could simply devour you whole, Chrollo. Nothing less will satisfy me.”

The leader of the spiders was then at a loss for words. He bit his bottom lip as he listened to the other man speak, a sense of longing washing over him as he felt that restraint he bragged about snap like a twig beneath his boot. Damn his decisions to not get involved—just one more round, he thought, but it was the same repentance he proclaimed _not_ to repeat these past sins that lead him to fail several times now.

“Don’t you worry. I plan to do much more than just tear into you.” Now that his legs were parted, the thief took this chance to run both hands up Illumi’s legs, slipping them under the bottom of the silken shorts before dragging his fingers all the way down them with as much force as he knew Illumi could endure. His thighs automatically pushed back against the nails that tore into them, and the shallow cuts left behind were the perfect shade of dripping red. “Speaking of devouring…” He then moved into a crouch between them, running his tongue over the marks he made, pampering him with kisses in between each lick. “You taste so decadent—like nectar. I’m beyond tempted to take you, right in this very moment.” To prove this, he already found himself digging at the waistband of the silk bottoms, tempted to rip them off for instant gratification.

Illumi was almost impressed with how much restraint Chrollo's maintained until now, but the two of them were steadily coming to a point of high that he hoped would arrive sooner rather than later. “The most intoxicating poisons are typically the sweetest, Chrollo...” When he spoke, the tone sounds unusual from the typical, emotionless emptiness that's present. In its place is the slightest tinge of heat, wavering in the dark coldness of his demeanor. He allowed himself a good look at the scarlet that now tainted his own nails due to the shallow cuts left on the troupe leader. “I could have killed you then and there, when my nails sunk into you, and you never thought once of stopping me.” His bloodied fingers drew upward, two immediately sinking in between his lips in a motion to clean them. “Mmnnn, but having you dead wouldn't do me any good. I can't ride a dead man to hell.” Illumi exhaled sharply, especially when the palm upon his shorts grazed his groin. “Ngh. However, I might have to reconsider letting you hold the reins and take charge myself, if you don't stop pulling me along. Just take them off.”

“Ah, ah, aaah~ Patience, my mosquito. Remember, you _willingly_ walked into my web.” The devilish grin upon Chrollo's lips spoke silent verses as he lifted himself back up to be face to face with the assassin, which, to be honest, may not have been the best decision to make. Now that the other was becoming all the more entranced by the unspoken promise of sexual desire they had both become tangled in, he seemed all the more desirable—all the more ready for the taking.

And Chrollo _wanted_ to fuck him, just like he had confessed.

“But I do suppose I’ve been keeping you waiting to be touched. Don’t want to starve you for too long, do I?” It was obviously a ruse, as Chrollo felt that he no longer had the strength to hold himself back; he, too, was surprised he had lasted this long, for it was the longest of their sessions he had refrained from immediately indulging himself in his sin. “Besides, I wouldn’t mind you riding me to my grave. In fact, I quite like that idea.” A faint snarl sounded in his throat as he grabbed the lace bodice and ripped in half, exposing the chest and its perfectly pink nipples, already perked up from the various stimulation. “I’ll ensure that you gain the chance to fulfill that goal.”

As for chances, Illumi didn't even get one to catch a breath when the already thin fabric tightly laced along his torso was shredded, but that also didn’t cause him any discomfort. In fact, it allowed him to get exactly what he asked for and further solidify what he knew would eventually happen. From experience, Chrollo wasn't one to hold back when he knew he gained access to something he wanted, and Illumi, even with his lack of social interactions beyond murder, knew by now that his body was no different than a priceless object to the thief.

“If that's a request, then perhaps _you_ should be the one seated on the desk instead of me.”

Pinning him down once more, the man above fastened his lips to one of the lovely buds, a perfect treat to sink his teeth into. Biting harder than he had priorly, he suckled while occupying his hands to make good use of time. As was often said, _idle hands are the devil's workshop_ ; Chrollo definitely had devilish plans for Illumi, hands reaching down under the silken shorts to massage the angular hips lying beneath. But the gentleness didn’t last long, for in one swift motion, he gave a firm yank to pull the shorts down to his ruthless lover’s knees.

Illumi was now even more prepared for the taking as he was bared in the buff. In fact, his cock twitched from the direct pain stimulation to his nipple, which was now bruised from the teeth that once clamped firmly to it. “Mmn...I don't have to doubt that you're already hard. Your behavior shows me that well. I've been attending to your needs long enough now to know when you've reached your threshold of composure. I know that you would, in fact, allow me to impale my insides down upon you as much as I please, and trust me, I intend to.” The aroma of fresh blood lurked upon his skin like an ominous perfume, an unnatural scent that filled the olfactory sense of the thief. It became all the more intoxicating as Illumi caressed Chrollo’s face to keep him pressed against his chest. “In fact, I'll be a generous lover to you tonight, if you can sate my needs first.”

As he switched over and swirled his tongue around the other nipple, sucking and biting on it with an intense hunger, Chrollo writhed about and struggled to undo his pants at that comment. His cock couldn’t take anymore, as it was straining against the zipper of his leather pants; he relished in the relief from the tension as his member was freed from his trousers. “...Fuuuck,” he groaned heavily, forehead dropping down on the chest he was enamored with. “See what you did? This hard-on is your fault, and trust me, I plan to fuck you with it until you’re begging for me.” Chrollo, as an effort to work on riling Illumi up, helped to begin stroking him, all while going back and forth between lavishing both nipples accordingly. “Tell me what you want, Illumi,” he beckoned between bites. “You’re _obviously_ in control here, since you planned to have me pounce on you like this.”

His mosquito had waited long enough, after all, and as he traveled back down his body, peppering more lovebites upon his stomach, he reached Illumi’s hard shaft, encircling the head with the tip of his tongue.

It was a sight to watch Illumi maneuver himself in a graceful manner, keeping his lower half accessible and ready for any amorous attack Chrollo decided to make upon him. “I can take care of myself from that perspective. I don't need an extra hand to tend to my impending erection when I want to prolong myself.” The promise of him dictating what his next move would be was well-accepted, as shown in how his legs lifted, feet pressing down upon Chrollo's shoulders as he exposed the pinkened pucker of his hole as a tantalizing offer as a substitute. “What I want is your head pressed between my thighs and to be fucked open with your tongue.”

To demonstrate just what it was that he was asking for, two of Illumi’s fingers kneaded coaxingly along the still-tight and unprepared access to his entrance, nails digging into the surface and prying himself open enough. “I want you to work for your permission to enter me when I'm ready to accept your _bountiful offering_. If you do as you're told, I'll make sure you're taken care of in return, and my body will act as your sanctuary tonight.” His dull stare lowered, reaching back up to stroke a thumb down along the thief's lips. “You should know how my idea of give-and-take works by now.”

On command, an unexpected gesture done with enthusiasm, the thief shifted into a crouch and pulled the assassin’s lower half closer to his face. He began his request with his ball sack, suckling on it as though it were candy in his mouth. No immediate reaction came from the long-haired beauty, but that didn’t put a halt upon his efforts. Instead, he proceeded with seeking out his goal, leaving bruises and bitemarks amidst his inner thighs. While doing this, he rolled his index finger over his tongue, coating it with saliva and pushing it against the waiting hole.

“Ugh. You’re so tight,” he crooned out with mellowed excitement, nudging it in a little deeper until making entry. “Makes me almost want to beg to come inside your temple. Before then, I’ll ensure you’re well tended to.”

“While I could care less whether I'm prepared or not, I said what I said. Once I ascertain that you’ve done a satisfactory job, then I will permiss.” Illumi glanced down nonchalantly at his chest and rubbed gently at one of his now bruised nipples, still slick with saliva and tinted a deep reddish-pink. The teeth imprints were a nice touch, as they additionally decorated his chest, brows raised in amusement as his thighs gave a slight twitch at the finger rubbing inside his hole.

“Let me reiterate. What I _meant_ to say is that I promise I’ll prove myself worthy to you.” And that was no lie. Chrollo wanted to savor every part of Illumi and earn his favor to gain the permission he longed for to fill him up. That was the reason he chose to pull his finger away and, in its place, stuck his tongue out over the hole, letting drool spill out onto the pucker.

Each drip of warmth caused something to stir deep in Illumi’s stomach, the younger man sighing out the closest thing to a groan as he immediately paused in caressing his own chest to watch him seek entry. “Hmmn, yes, that's it…” His toes curled as his feet remained propped on Chrollo’s shoulders, those dark irises falling shut as nails scraped through the short, black hair of the other man to knead into his scalp. “Don't hesitate. If you wish for me to uphold part of the bargain, proceed. In fact…” He heaved a quivering breath, eyes cracking open in the initial stage of his slowly-building euphoria. “In fact, I _insist_ that you be ravenous.”

“Be careful what you ask for,” Chrollo warned as he pressed his tongue against the pink hole. After a first taste, he decided to wait no longer for a directive, choosing to spoil the elegant male along his desk instead. He circled his tongue around the entrance, sloppy, wet slicks echoing into the room as it darted in and out of the hole. With how dedicated he was, one might have thought him to be consuming the sweetest ambrosia, particularly while gnawing and slurping away at the open entryway.

The addition of tongue and teeth to his lower half, alongside the obscene melody, seemed to really do something different for the typically stoic assassin, his body reacting far more than his facial expression could process. His breath rate increased, sharp intakes of air leaving him as he gripped a tight handful of Chrollo's now disheveled hair, thighs drawing inward just slightly to caress the sides of his head.

This reaction was more than enough for Chrollo to proceed as intended, taking a break to finger him open a little at a time before switching back to his original plan. The thief turned his attention back to licking and tongue fucking the now-raw hole that was selfishly claimed as his. His pliability was a token of victory for the Phantom Troupe leader, and he relished it by raking his nails down Illumi’s torso until reaching those sharp hips, grabbing them with full force and littering more bruises upon his soft yet slightly scarred skin.

“I know what—agh, I know what I'm asking for. All you need to worry about is providing your end of the bargain.”

The huffs of breath that left Illumi's lips drove Chrollo even more wild. Glancing up towards the slightly pleasured features that lined the face of his dead-eyed partner, he found himself more determined to make Illumi moan his name at least once. He slipped two fingers into the loosening entrance and began to stretch them apart. Simultaneously, his tongue continued to lap around the top of the entrance and dive in between his fingers, making them wet with his saliva. The squishing of the thief pumping his fingers in and out as he dipped in search of the assassin's prostate fell in synchronicity with the shuddering sounds of quiet gasping.

It seemed to be that the force behind the other man's actions caused Illumi's body to tense and shudder, brow furrowing in an effort to keep some sort of composure. “Speaking of which, you're accomplishing that. Perfectly, might I add. If I wasn't so adamant, I'd put more of an effort in letting you finish me like this.” In that moment, the thought of coming undone at the hands of this man, of the one Illumi chose to let devour him, was so depraved—so obscene and unbecoming of him. If Silva had known what his eldest child had been dabbling in, he wouldn't be too happy. Sure, assassins were not allowed to have 'friends', especially not ones like Chrollo Lucilfer, but there was nothing said about bedmates—about worshipers.

And that's how Illumi mostly considered it: _worship_. Body worship at its finest, teeth and lips lining the pieces of him that needed utmost attention and then some.

Over...and over...and over again.

And that realization began long before he was fucked open with those slender yet filling digits, which were now pushing their way to make home among his internal heat.

What words didn't convey, actions replicated, and the efforts of Illumi rutting and rocking into the fingers that dipped into him like a fresh honeypot did not go unviewed. With each movement, his mind began to further linger about his former promise of riding this man to hell and how desirable that seemed right then.

“Do you—ngghhh, _do you_ intend to drive me over the edge this way? It's a good start, but—!”

Chrollo doesn't respond immediately, only choosing to stop the assassin's critique by slipping his fingers out with a pop. Illumi winced as the digits were relinquished, having only a momentary break as the leader of the troupe began to bite along his inner thighs, leaving a new layer of teeth indents and suckling on each mark left behind.

“I’ll take my time then,” he finally purred out between his legs, tongue diving back to lap at the now empty entryway. “I can go as long as you need me to sate you.” He doesn't leave him empty for long. Once Chrollo was satisfied with the damage incurred on those beautifully marred thighs, he proceeded with replacing the fingers by fully slipping his tongue into the now ready hole, swirling it around the orifice and savoring every bit of Illumi's physical reactions.

While it took him longer than the average person, Illumi soon realized the array of sensations were getting him off. By then, he was finally hard, and his hole was dripping wet, flushed deep pink from the efforts of being thoroughly, lovingly abused by the man who intended to tend to him.

“I will have you note, I have _no_ intention of finding myself well-spent until I fulfill my end of the bargain.”

The thief looked upward with hunger in his eyes as he prodded his tongue over the hole. “I’m just waiting for you to deem me acceptable. Once you’ve said the word, you can ride me into oblivion for as long as you please.”

It was such an unusual circumstance for Chrollo not to simply take whatever he wanted. He was the leader of a powerful organization, where the world was free trade, no matter the price of civilian casualties that came with it. While it took him a few times to come to terms with it, Illumi was his exception to that rule. Though stoic and blunt, his aura attracted Chrollo like a moth to light. While he was the prime candidate for obedience towards his family, he, in the troupe leader’s perspective, was nothing like the other Zoldycks. He was willing to break away from their influence long enough to pursue his goals, and that kind of drive was what further fueled his attraction. Granted, particularly because of past history, this arrangement of theirs may not end too well, especially if dear old Dad discovered their arrangement. There was bad blood still remaining between the two parties; for now, that didn’t matter.

For now, Chrollo only had one thing on his mind: pleasure Illumi as though he were a god seeking mortal satisfaction.

Getting a peek at the assassin’s cock, now fully hard, drove him to wanting a taste of the pre-cum currently beading along the tip. He leaned forward to lick it clean of its bittersweetness. “Mmn. You will be provided with infinite pleasure, I can assure that, Illumi.” After his break, he immediately went back to work on tongue fucking the other male until he was given the okay.

Which, in the reality of their foreplay, wasn’t too far behind.

“Do I not... _look_...prepared enough yet to you?” It appeared as though Illumi was the one getting testy now, hissing out his words and squirming along the surface of the desk as his prick was given a touch that had already been refused. Ironically enough, with no debate to be had about it, it was now him coming unhinged as Chrollo put the work into delving his tongue into his cavern. His nails began to scrape along the desk surface as he worked to bring himself down from the spike of pleasure brought forth onto him, finding it more difficult as seconds passed them by. “I'm fine. If I'm not completely stretched to accommodate you, that's fine, too. I...don't mind a little tearing, but I feel you've been through enough to enter me without flaw. It's...no foolproof lubricant, but the saliva will leave a nice sting.”

While Chrollo's grip and current placement kept him from closing his legs and cutting him off, he took a moment to savour how his tongue felt jabbing into the slick muscle of his inner core, finally releasing a low, even-tempoed moan just for him. After all, Illumi was well-versed in knowing what his intimate partner was looking for. “Ch-...Chrollo Lucilfer...I demand that you—aaah, cease long enough to substitute your tongue for your girth. I'm ready to return the favour.”

The temptation was there as Chrollo watched the other beckon him to act upon his consent. Therefore, since he finally had the okay, the situation was now back in his favour. Still, while Chrollo was currently obedient to his ‘lover’s wishes’, he was not prepared to release the reins on his power too soon. With a deep, hearty laugh vibrating upon the rim, he pulls himself away enough to position himself back over top of Illumi.

“Tell me exactly how you want me. Your chariot to hell awaits you.” As he waited for instructions, Chrollo grabbed the base of his cock and brushed the already sensitive head against the awaiting hole. With a few pushes forward against the slickness of the other man's sex, a hiss came quietly between his teeth as the tip barely slipped inside the still-snug warmth. It took every piece of him not to thrust forward and give in to his own selfish desires—to watch Illumi melt into him and have the sweet release of the building pressure—so he could sink into the depths of his own pleasure. After a moment to regain himself, he proceeded to tease, pulling out enough to rub his shaft along both Illumi’s entrance and the expanse of his perineum. “Your turn, Mosquito. Show this spider what you can do.”

“Not...with me beneath you, I won't,” Illumi sharply warned, swinging one hand out to swat at the leader's hip after his choice to make initial penetration came to an end. The decision to embed the tip inside him had caused his lower half to almost writhe forward in a sudden urge to feel more of that throbbing prick in hopes it would tear his insides apart.

However, that wasn't part of his plan. Chrollo was getting ahead of himself, and Illumi knew it. It was _his_ turn to give the thief his part of the bargain, and not being allowed that had made the long-haired assassin feisty. “I want to be in control—on top of you when I take you inside. Either switch me places or sit down. If you don't, I'll force you down myself. I'll make you suffer.”

That last option seemed to excite him, but in all reality, the decision was entirely up to Chrollo, and as proof, he awaited either physical or verbal response.

Only the physical response he received was not what he had imagined.

Suddenly, Chollo stopped rutting upon him to thrust forward in a single swing of his hips, embedding himself hard and deep inside of Illumi. But who could blame him? Those insides of his were just as constricting and as deliciously warm as always during their ‘evening assembly’. His cock pulsated with heat as he felt the inner muscles twitch against his shaft.

Truth was, he wanted Illumi to take control by force. The thought of the man being aggressive from greed made Chrollo even more hungry for Illumi to be squeezing around his erection. It was such a turn on to imagine the roles of domination reversed. As he stood back to full height, he pulled out and rested his member on the inner thigh littered with bite marks and bruises, hands rubbing up and down the assassin’s stomach.

“Make me, Illumi. Make me suffer.”

When he clenched and took a sharp breath, Illumi gripped the edges of the desk and dragged his nails, scuffing the surface as though it were made of butter. Lowering his eyes, he bared the slightest glint of teeth, his legs tightening around Chrollo's waist. “Damn you. I warned you, Chrollo.” In one fluid motion, he struck, hands unleashed from the desk as they darted to sink dagger-sharp nails into the surface of his shoulder blades.

And did they ever dig in deep.

In fact, he used them to hoist himself up and climb up his body, moving off the desk entirely and to latch onto the other man like a leech.

“I said I would devour you alive, and I meant it.”

He didn't take a moment's notice to bite down on the thief's bottom lip, thus once more seeking a taste of blood, tearing into his back without remorse as he worked to position himself over the awaiting phallus.

When the beautiful man jumped Chrollo in a true demonstration of his often-buried emotions, the thief knew that he would, once again, obtain what he wanted. The noteworthy sting from his lip and back being ripped into was a welcoming sensation all its own, and the feeling pulled out a moan against Illumi’s tepid mouth.

“Mmnnn. You know I don’t—ngh, follow rules very well.” As the assassin writhed upon him, drawing out temptation before the act occurred, he turned around and took a few steps in order to snap Illumi’s back against the cold, stone wall as he held him in place by the backs of his thighs. With his bottom lip and chin stained in red after momentarily breaking the biting kiss, he slurped the scarlet life along the assassin's mouth and grabbed a fistful of hair before delving back in. His tongue dove in past his lips, making sure he could taste every bit of the raw sweetness discovered in that cavernous maw.

Illumi didn't have a breath to speak with, which was not necessarily a dire issue, as far as he was concerned. He had found himself entirely focused on the surrounding heat of the moment: the taste of blood upon his tongue as his mouth was captured, liquid warmth embedded beneath his nails as they extended and dug into place...and finally, the head of that aching prick that threatened to puncture him as he lined his saliva-drenched pucker with the awaiting girth.

He kept the lip lock in place until Chrollo chose to break it and attack his neck instead, breaking the skin out of sheer frustration. He knew the man in power was getting impatient, waiting to feel his warm core squeezing around his pulsating cock.

_Fine. Let him tear me up._

Through taking a moment to breathe, Illumi chose to 'fulfill his duty' by dropping his lower half until ass met pelvis until, in one brutal snap of their hips, Illumi was filled with dick and the looming reminder that saliva was not the most effective lubricant, as the sting from the friction alone was enough to make him realize he would be properly broken into in no time if Chrollo succumbed to his more ruthless sex drive...

_...how divine would that be?_

Illumi didn't waste time in his efforts to ride Chrollo, using his grip to pull himself up and drop down hard to start a slow yet rough pace, embedding the man's erection to penetrate and bury it into the sheath of his hole before immediately rising to pop him almost all the way out.

Relief and pleasure came as the tight insides wrapped around his shaft, but it was clear to see that Illumi’s effort to give torment had only just begun. The low, quiet moans could only be the initial realization of how exciting tearing into each other for the sake of their brutal sex could possibly be. But Chrollo knew Illumi intended to take his time to maintain that threat of punishment. Still, the pumping of his hips did well to ignite heat in his lower abdomen and made this experience all the better. The thief thus matched the movements, rolling forward with each motion so he could feel himself drive deeper inside of Illumi.

Even this was almost _too_ overwhelming. In fact, it had surpassed everything Chrollo wanted—pain mixed with pleasure while bathing in his own blood—to create a perpetual state of bliss. He chose then to look into the doll eyes that met his, a small moment of raw emotion flushing over him.

It was true that Illumi was known for his emotionless disposition; one could never tell what was on his mind or what his next move was. For Chrollo, he caught something in that gaze—something different: a small glimmer of life, like a lone star in the night sky.

It was beautiful and rare, just like the man who possessed that vacant stare.

This sentiment sparked a major decision for Chrollo: worship his lover even more, on his own terms. Soon, Illumi found himself thrown back on the desk with a creak of the wood, a hand wrapped around his throat as the Phantom Troupe leader repositioned himself in his rightful place between his thighs.

“Gh!!!! I wasn't...!” Illumi's attempt at making Chrollo beg to ride him harder didn't go through accordingly, and that alone was a disappointment. However, he didn't have the time to think about that as he was choked, a whisper grazing his ear.

“I hope you enjoyed your short-lived ride to hell because we’ve arrived, and I want you to enjoy your visit.”

Chrollo thrusted forward, bottoming out inside of the assassin. The long-haired beauty cursed and sputtered as he sharply inhaled the moment of being impaled, as the leader did not hold back from using full force. Letting go of Illumi’s throat and snagging both legs to drape over his shoulders, he began pounding into him mercilessly, for he could not bear to wait any longer.

It was a primal melody as their bodies slammed into each other with every thrust. The new angle made everything feel twice as ferocious, too, what with Chrollo's aching prick hammering directly into the other man with fervor. Each motion had him grinding raw along Illumi's slightly slickened tunnel, his pucker tightening out of natural reflex so that it clasped about the intrusion akin to a vice grip of flesh.

Furthermore, the assassin's chest began to heave with each gasp of air as he was fucked vigorously, his pale skin ignited with colour from both being both gnashed by teeth and from natural arousal. “You're lucky I don’t...hhgh…” His threat was stalled as a purr racked his body, the intensity of Chrollo's motions making his entrance feel scorched. He stared up at him, thin brows drawn downward to express his displeasure from having his power taken away, but that blank, soulless gaze never wavered.

...Illumi sure looked hot as hell when frustrated.

“You're lucky I don't gut you like a fish,” he finally growled, fingers brushing absentmindedly over his midsection as he silently swore this man was rearranging his insides with each shove forward, “for not letting me....do what I want to you.”

“You’ll have your chance again.” Chrollo, now gaining momentum, had Illumi slide his legs down off his shoulders so he could bend them toward the assassin's chest. This caused Chrollo to acquire the pinpoint accuracy to slam into Illumi’s prostate...and hit it over and over again. “Besides, you know that threatening me only makes me all the more aroused.”

Having his legs pressed up so high made Illumi's toes curl, each slick thump of Chrollo's pelvis meeting with the stickiness of his sweat-glazed skin bringing him closer and closer to the brink of release. As for the thief, he bit his bloodied bottom lip as he continued to thrust, burying himself deeper and deeper into the wonderfully warm, tight core that was now taking his member with ease. He had a goal in place, he wanted to hear Illumi’s sweet voice moan his name at least once, and he was not one to give up. 

Instead, the sound that came from Illumi was one best described between being a groan of dissatisfaction and a whine of need as he pulled out entirely. It was an unnatural noise from the eldest Zoldyck sibling but only proved his current state of mind. Since he had been so close to approaching his sexual climax, he was beyond frustrated by now, even with all of the pampering given to him after he was lifted by his wrists from the desk. More amorous kisses upon his neck, more nestles of his face to replace them...it was Chrollo's sign that he wanted to savour his time, and Illumi was growing weary of it. “If you can't be consistent, then maybe I should threaten to—mmgh!”

Chrollo sure loved to jerk him around like a rag doll when he got in one of his moods; with sudden animosity, he spun Illumi around and shoved him face down against the desk. Thankfully, it was nothing he couldn't handle, but the heavy thunk against the wooden surface was punctuated by the crack of a palm striking his rear caused his body to tense up and shiver.

Rubbing the swollen head against the gaping, well-abused hole, Chrollo parts his cheeks and drags his nails down the milky smooth skin, creating red ripples upon his posterior. “Are you ready for the grand finale, Illumi~?”

At least Chrollo provided him with a small moment of enlightenment...

While lying in his new position, Illumi realized quickly that he was sick of the games—of the taunts flooding his ears. With a wordless reply, as he sprawled himself out to let his chest rest on the dark wood, the assassin proceeded to take matters into his own hands and fuck _himself_ on the troupe leader’s cock, ass driving into the other man's lower half to take him back inside as he began to rock himself with rapid motions. He panted wildly in excitement, long, black hair spilling down his back, along the desk in front of him, and even over his face by this point, not caring once about how disheveled and unbridled he appeared.

Trained killers didn't often take those to bed that were just as dangerous as they, due to a conflict of interest more than anything else...but this one was doing just that and more as he sought out his ecstasy.

“Ch-Chrollo, shut your goddamn mouth, stop changing your mind about how you want me...and just **_fuck_ ** me!”

“F-Fuck!” It took all of his willpower not to come then and there. He hissed sharply as he grabbed Illumi’s hair, the silken sheet of onyx looped around once, twice...three times before it was yanked back with a firm tug. “Did I...fucking say or motion for you to back up onto me? Are you _that_ hungry for this dick?” He groaned out his words in pleasure as he smacked the assassin's ass again with his free hand, harder this time.

But neither of those things were sufficient punishment. In fact, having his hair pulled made Illumi's heart race. The tingling ache that pulled at his scalp made him arch, thus causing his inner muscles to clench hard around the intruding girth. As for his own cock, it was dripping with pre-cum profusely, having been left ignored and mostly untouched via his request. Being so close to the edge, he began to tend to himself with the slow, smooth brushes of his fingertips, gasping and rutting against the side of the desk from the firm swat upon his rear.

“Aha...aaahahaha~ I had my chance. Did you not think I would take it once I saw my opening?” He turned his head to peer over his shoulder, the expression on his face so deliciously sadistic—amused in its own way as he pistoned back onto Chrollo's cock. “You're becoming predictable. Nnnggghhh~ You...every time you've fucked me, you take control, only to then spend your time enjoying me like I'm some sort of heirloom.”

While he was trying to stall enough so he could get what he wanted—for Illumi to fall to pieces beneath him—he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up, what with his efforts becoming greater. Thus the rough decision to let go of the beautiful, silken black hair had to be made, all for achieving his goal. He instead chose to snatch Illumi’s waist and lift him up at a better angle for penetration.

“I'm meant to be played with roughly, too. I'm not ea— **aaaaagghhh!!!!!!** ”

Chrollo Lucilfer knew exactly what he was doing by this change of positions, and once he began thrusting, he used perfect accuracy to pinpoint his sweet spot.

And for Illumi Zoldyck? He was confident in his claim. At least until he was partially lifted...and his insides were jack-hammered.

That was definitely an unexpected twist that was more along the lines of what was requested. Illumi propped himself on his tiptoes and slapped his palm upon the surface of the desk, hair falling back down over his shoulders after being released moments before. Chrollo, with no shame, was punctuating each rock forward with louder and louder moans, more than eager to allow his lover to hear what he did to him in the heat of the moment.

“A-aahh! Hh...h-h-haaahhh! Chr-ngghhh! **_Chrollo_ **, make your claim already!” The thief's name was honey dripping from the assassin's tongue, his body meeting every thump into him with an arrangement of erotic sounds as he was brutally pounded into. Tears stung as the pleasure began to become too much, but he held off surprisingly well as he squeezed the prick in hand.

“I’m going to— _nnnhggh, fucking hell, Illumi!!_ ” Arching his back with one final thrust, Chrollo quickly pulled out, leaving streaks of cum on Illumi’s lower-to-mid back, adding the final touches to his already beautiful masterpiece before wedging himself back inside to help the other finish.

And with that, Illumi outlasted Chrollo, but not by much. As that searing hot girth was reinserted into him, supplying a trickle of leftover warmth from the aftermath of his spilled load, Illumi was met with the final push that sent him plummeting. “Ch...Chrollo, I.... _Ffffff-FUCK!”_ His startling exclamation was quite the treat, the side of the desk being met with its own spilled lust, translucent white spraying along the expanse. Heavy panting rocked through his body in order for him to catch his breath, and his entrance throbbed in time with his pulse as he worked on coming down from his high.

Chrollo joined him, breathing heavily while feeling himself being milked dry of the last of his seed via Illumi’s twitching core. It helped him ride out his orgasm fluidly, giving a buck of his hips with every other throb that worked to finish emptying him. Once he realized that Illumi had finished, his own body no longer as tense, he pulled out slowly and took a step back. The view in front of him made him feel as though he was marveling a finished piece of art. He rubbed the scratches left on Illumi’s body, tracing each one with his fingertips as the younger man was coming down from his climax.

The sweetest drug he’d ever taken, and the best high he will ever get, could only be from _this_ —from Illumi.

“Wait here for a moment. Relax for me.”

Chrollo searched around the room enough to locate and throw on a black robe, tying it around himself as he stepped out to prepare the master bathroom. His intention was to start a shower for the both of them, perhaps as a small gesture of goodwill, since he did interrupt Illumi’s plans.

Lying flat along the desk as instructed, lower back still arched into the air, Illumi took a moment to recuperate, settling the rapid pounding in his chest and, for once, fully cooperating with Chrollo's request and awaiting his return. Ever since the two began to have their recent affair, Illumi started to familiarize himself with the process of sex. With encouragement and support from Chrollo, he had done well to easily adapt to this sort of rough play. However, still figuring out the ropes, it was always overstimulating for him to feel that much arousal at one time. That's why lying and waiting for Chrollo was a good idea in his book.

It didn’t take long for the hiss of the shower to resonate from the other room. Not long after that, Chrollo soon made his return with two towels in hand, ready to attend to his partner.

“No need to worry yourself. I'll clean everything else later. Just stay still, and I’ll take care of you, first and foremost.” Tossing the larger towel temporarily over his shoulder, he used the smaller to clean the cum left on his canvas’ back and dried blood from the various scratches. From the looks of it, he knew well that both would feel the sting come morning, but the pain would be worth their time shared together.

What was most interesting to note was that Chrollo wore a genuine smile as he looked at Illumi from behind. It was... _odd_.

Everyone familiar with Chrollo knew that he was an avid collector. He would lie, cheat, steal, and murder for the array of possessions that caught his attention before losing interest and sending them on their way. In that moment, it was clear that Illumi didn't quite fit into that category. He wanted to keep him in his arms, hidden away in a safe area where no one could reach him. Instead of his normal impulse to just take what he wanted, he longed to actually earn the assassin's affection and love. Even if Illumi didn’t quite understand what love was, he was willing to show him what it was like to be loved and, most importantly, provide what was best for him, no matter what.

“I told you that you don't have to keep doing this,” Illumi reminded him as his back was rubbed clean. “I can tend to my own clean up.”

Chrollo sighed quietly as he finished his prolonged admiration, wrapping the other towel around Illumi’s body as he helped him stand. “You can keep reminding me all you want, but that’s not going to stop me from taking care of you afterwards. Now, I have a bath waiting for us. I say it's time to clean up and catch our breath before sinking back into reality.”

God, it was such an unusual experience to feel pampered and doted upon whenever all his life, fending for himself became a priority. As an assassin, there was no time for nurturing—no time for undue affection. With Chrollo, he received more than he knew what to do with. With Chrollo, he felt not only the intense pleasure that came with their sessions but the gentleness of their aftermath, too.

“Father requested that I contact him to confirm my mission was successful. But first, I will accept your offer to join you in cleaning myself of the bloody evidence before joining your bed later this evening, if you wish for me to stay.”

“That’s perfectly fine, but do make your call. It's better that we don’t raise any kind of suspicion with Silva.”

Illumi allowed the towel to drape along his lanky body, free arm tucking into the covering while the other one remained gripped by Chrollo. “I'm ready now. Lead me.” His legs gave a shiver when he stood, as the low ache still coursed through his lower half, thus causing him to keep hold of the other man for support.

Chrollo took notice of Illumi’s slightly tremoring form. The troupe leader _had_ twisted this man in various manners, thus leaving him as the cause of the issue. “I’ll do more than simply lead you.” It was time for him to take responsibility for his actions, and he accomplished this feat by lifting the willowy man up into his arms and carrying him away towards the bathroom.

If there was one thing Illumi familiarized himself with, it was that Chrollo was good at being attentive to his needs. If it hadn't been for the fact that there was tension between the Phantom Troupe and the Zoldycks, he would likely be considered a proper blessing as a marriage candidate. He was dangerous, could keep his own, had a proper placement of power, and was the type of gentleman who could woo even the coldest of temperaments. Hell, he'd caught Illumi's attention enough to keep him around, hadn't he? Kept him wanting to stay just a little longer and share his bed?

Chrollo pushed open the door and rested Illumi on the edge of the sink as he checked the shower. The lack of golden sunshine showed it was already nightfall. However, it was replaced with the glint of moonlight proved to be the only illumination that poured down onto them, which flooded through the arched window pane near the edge of the ceiling. Glancing over his shoulder as he turned the shower peg back into its former position and corked the drain, he remarked that the mix of Illumi’s beautiful pale complexion and the bruising left behind seemed almost sinful in that glow; it took all the power he had left not to ravage him once more.

The thief disrobed and strided back over to Illumi, caressing his thighs as he waited for the water to fill. “I considered a shower, but…” He curled both hands around the left hand of his paramour, placing a piece of twine to offer in case he wished to pull his hair up. “I think a bath would be much better for us.” At the suggestion, Chrollo walked back over to shut the water off. He slowly climbed inside the bath and extended a hand for Illumi to join him. “Is that all right with you?”

“It would give us more time,” he agreed. “No interruptions nor obligations. Not until we set foot back outside.” He glances the twine over between two fingertips, shrugging and tying it around his wrist instead, just in case. “I might have found myself becoming attached to this sort of life, if not for the fact I belong to my line of work.” Illumi reached out to grasp hold of his hand, setting sight on that lovely grey gaze as he lifted his legs over the edge and joined him inside the bath.

As Chrollo settled into the warm depths, he cautiously slid Illumi down onto his lap, arms tucking neatly around him. He carefully pulled the silky black hair to the side to allow his lips to ghost along the neck he so graciously kissed prior. “I'm not expecting you to give up your career, Illumi,” he muttered before resting his head back against the wall and his elbows against the corners of the bathtub. “In fact, I encourage you to proceed. You need not sacrifice everything to stay here with me. It could be all yours, if you wanted. All I ask for is that you do what you deem best...and, if you choose me, for us be exclusive, of course.”

“It’s more difficult than that. If I wanted to consider myself becoming a target of my family, I would stay.”

“I'm more than well-aware of your family arrangements. However, I think that’s enough about work. At least for the moment. I’d rather not focus too deeply on such a touchy subject after our rendezvous. I wish to relax and enjoy this time we have together while we can.” Glancing around with a goal in mind, he muttered a low ‘aha’ before slipping a bar of lavender and honey soap into his palm. “Here. Allow me. I’ve been wanting us to share this anyways. It was ‘imported’ from Italy.” With a wink, he dipped the bar into the water, nuzzling his face along the side of the other male’s cheek with a warm, “Only the best for you and me~” breathed into his ear.

In response, Illumi allowed Chrollo to go about his body as he pleased, the soap a soothing touch upon the wounds that were inflicted. He could only imagine how the ones he left on Chrollo were going to scar, which made him just a little giddy at the thought. As he sat still upon the other man's lap, he stared about the room, losing himself to the smooth caresses as any complete thoughts back to his life at home seemed to blank out.

Chrollo started washing his torso, soap bubbles forming up and down his arms and chest as he took his time. As he went about his business, wishful thinking overcame him—if only he could stop time, just to keep Illumi in his arms. In the life of chaos and crime that he lived, this peaceful time was strange, almost addictive to an extent. In another life, maybe things could have been more mundane. There would have been no worries about being gunned down or stealing as he pleased—only a simplistic life with a simplistic job, providing just enough to support him and Illumi, his beautiful partner—the one who could reside with him in this peace.

It was far more complicated to plan a life with someone when the both of them lived on the constant brink of violence. At least in this lifetime, he was guaranteed to have him for the moment.

He placed the soap back down in a temporary spot to begin rinsing Illumi, cupping the water in his hand and watching the skin glisten under the water as it trickled down. He leaned into his ear and spoke softly. “You should lie on me. I can wash your back for you.”

Illumi was met with those grey irises upon him again as he pulled away, being regarded with sheer admiration. Since he had chosen not to tie his hair back, the long spanse found its way into the water, spreading out like oil on the surface as he stretched his body out and found his arms back around the neck of the man who wanted nothing but to keep his hold on him. “You've taught me much about what it might be like to get involved with you. Not sure how I consider that yet. You make me—what is the word? _Vulnerable_ , I guess, which is but another dangerous quality about you.” He moved in, lying chest-to-chest with the man in question as lips brushed and suckled on the ones that were wounded by his own teeth. “You make me feel _something_ when I was never meant to feel at all, and that is unforgivable.” The next collision between their lips hit deeper, a few strands of wet hair sticking between them. “So tell me, since you've caused so much 'damage' in the process of getting me to open up to you, how will you repair me? Hmm? Or do you plan to 'break' me more, now that you know you have the upper hand?”

“Maybe that feeling is something you should explore instead of choosing to shun it.” Chrollo looked into the void staring back at him, delving in for another taste of those sweet lips as he took Illumi’s hair and tucked it neatly over his shoulder. Mid-kiss, he reached for the bar again and proceeded his cleaning.

Reflecting on what Illumi had said...did he think Chrollo would make an attempt to cause him harm? The fact he was even able to admit his vulnerability around him made the leader of the Troupe want to protect him more. Sure, this was a top-tier assassin who could fend for himself without flaw, but he decided right then and there that, regardless of how dangerous their lifestyles were, he never wanted him to leave his side. They could take on the world together as two kingpins of their respected professions; as a matter of fact, it could very well be their oyster.

“You’re not an object, either. I have no plans of 'fixing' or 'breaking' you. We both live this lifestyle of gambles and risks. Have a moment of peace and passion with no consequences. With me.” He placed a small peck on Illumi’s forehead and gently rubbed his back with the soap bar, the air heavy with the scent of lavender. Chrollo kept rubbing the soap bar on Illumi’s back and once it was lathered he put the bar away and began to massage his back. Rubbing his fingertips up, down, and across his back, he traced every curve and dimple he could find.

His hands did well to make Illumi finally come to complete ease along Chrollo's chest, sinking into him as he massaged him thoroughly. While the new aroma provided a soothing atmosphere, he stayed attentive, cheek pressing down upon his shoulder as he exhaled.

“Ah. It was a joke. Not a very humorous one, I suppose, but an intended hilarity, nonetheless. I don't expect you to actually fix me when I have nothing I wish to be repaired. I take enjoyment in being wrecked by you.” His back pressed into Chrollo's hands in acceptance of his touch. “For now, I'll accept my fate AND your offer. I fully plan to continue coming here any time I please, especially if that means you'll continue to lavish your time upon me. After all, Phantom Troupe business will keep me busy. And _the boss_ just so happens to give preferential assignments to his current #11, so who am I to deny him?”

Chrollo chuckled in delight from that response as he rubbed his hands from the Illumi’s shoulder blades to his lower back, squeezing him around the waist and holding onto him. “Then I hope it’s a decision you won’t regret; I'll be certain to do my part and provide everything in my power so that you continue to feel welcome here.” He sighed warmly, soaking in the skin-to-skin connection they shared. It was satisfying to find someone he could possibly trust to let his guard down in front of, even though that person was twice as lethal. It was pleasant to not have to worry himself with the true intentions between them—Illumi chose to be with him, right then and there, which was more than enough for him.

After rinsing off the suds and finishing their bath, the two 'lovers' set foot from the bathroom and into the comfortable space that was Chrollo's sleeping quarters. Once the call to Silva had been made and arrangements confirmed, they found themselves laced in one another between satin sheets. Bundled together tightly, naked bodies intertwined—practically melding into each other—was a realm akin to heaven on earth for the man who once deemed no living soul worthy of his time.

No, Illumi's prolonged presence was something Chrollo could definitely get used to; it was half bad of an experience for Illumi, either. The moment he was settled inside the sheets, nestled within his bed, he was immediately attracted towards his partner's bare body heat.

“...So, does this mean that you’re not still upset that I changed your plans?”

“Oh, there's no need to worry. I don't stay upset long. I've already ensured that I find a method to make up for that.” Finally taking use of the slightly damp twine on his wrist, he whisked his hair back into a low ponytail, moving himself lower so that his head could come to rest in the center of the thief's chest. “I always make other plans when something doesn't go accordingly. So if I were you, I would keep watch.” Illumi wrapped himself tightly around Chrollo, the sound of his heartbeat a cadence in his ear as he shut those deep, dark eyes.

“All I'll say is that you're lucky my version of hunting you down doesn't entail _actual_ hunting. Many never know when an assassin might strike them down— _you_ included.”


End file.
